lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Official Lost Podcast transcript/February 12th, 2009
User Old_Starman is the author of this transcript. Old_Starman is responsible for this transcript. It is one in the series of the Official Lost Podcasts. The author is apologizing for the mistakes in names. ---- Kris White: What’s going on with Locke’s body? Will we see Theresa again? And which LOST actor does Damon most want to see on “Dancing With The Stars”? We will answer to those questions and more in today’s Official LOST Audio Podcast. LOST start theme. (Kris White’s introducing part which is not very useful) Carlton Cuse: Buenos días, Damon! Damon Lindelof: Wow! A foreign tongue this morning! Hello, Carlton! Carlton Cuse: Oui. What’s going on, Damon? Damon Lindelof: We’re doing a podcast apparently sitting on the couch. Carlton Cuse: Sitting on the couch. We got our wonderful producer Kris White here today with this hi-tech car board box with microphones on it and… Damon Lindelof: We spare no expense for you guys. Carlton Cuse: This is a very classy podcast. We’re gonna rehash the most reason episode of LOST “This Place Is Death” Damon Lindelof: Really a nice… just I fill good theme. Carlton Cuse: I think as the season goes on if you as welcome to see there were dead or death appears in many of the titles this year. Damon Lindelof: Right. Ironically, we were just talking about the writers offices that day and decided to title the episode “This Place Is Death” and gave this line to Charlotte to justify it. Carlton Cuse: It’s actually more fun than death to be in the writer’s offices. They’re really… Damon Lindelof: …slightly. I mean I’ve never been dead, so, I don’t know… Locke… looks like he is having a good time. Looks like he is relaxing. Carlton Cuse: Yes. There is not a lot of stress for him at the moment. Damon Lindelof: Which is more than I can say for us. Carlton Cuse: That’s true. We have a lot of stress. We’re trying to get the finale written right know. But we are taking a little brief interlude to have this podcast. So, let’s get ride to little recap here Damon. So, this was the big Rousseau story that we were promising the viewers about, was it not? Damon Lindelof: Yes, well we said we’d be seen Rousseau again and we sure did…and as opposed to doing it…cause…since… Rousseau was shot last year by Keamy and his pals. The only way to do it was time travel. So, that when we’re sitting around going “well, the fans really want more Rousseau, let’s introduce time travel into the show, that’s probably the best way to do it”. So, we hope you’re happy. Carlton Cuse: And you saw Brennan and Robert and Lacombe… Damon Lindelof: And of course, Montand (Carlton and Damon are pronouncing “Montand” together). So, the big mystery of Montand’s arm is finally been revealed. Carlton Cuse: The truth for us was that we really didn’t give much of a damn about telling Rousseau’s back story, but were incredibly determined to explain to the audience how Montand lost his arm. Damon Lindelof: And we’re gonna go a lot further with it but if you look very carefully – there is a violin case that Montand is carrying around. So the whole idea that Montand was an aspiring concert violinist once he finished this research trip. The fact that he lost his arm is all the more tragic. Carlton Cuse: Yeah. Well, apparently, the arm was the least of his problems ultimately, wasn’t it? Damon Lindelof: That is true. Carlton Cuse: He got sucked down there by Smokey into… Would you say that's Smokey’s main house or his summer palace? Damon Lindelof: I would say it’s his Camp David. When he is not where he lives, that’s just where he hangs out. We referred it internally as the declivity. Carlton Cuse: The declivity in the Temple wall. Damon Lindelof: Yes, exactly. Well that isn’t necessarily saying that that is the Temple. But that is perhaps the outer wall of the Temple. Carlton Cuse: Yes. The Temple would be just on the other side, you might have to hike a little bit. Damon Lindelof: Will we be returning to this location again, Carlton? Carlton Cuse: Damn straight we will, Damon. Damon Lindelof: And are we supposed to infer that as a result of descending into the declivity when Robert and the rest of the team went down there that they came back a little different? Carlton Cuse: They came back a little wacky and Rousseau was very concerned about their behavior. Whatever happened to them down there the encounter with Smokey did alter them and not for the better. Damon Lindelof: They didn’t seem wacky to me, they seem perfectly rational, except Robert tries to shoot Rousseau of course. Carlton Cuse: Yeah. That wasn’t good. But then of course Rousseau had popped… I assume that was Brennan and Lacombe. Damon Lindelof: Yes. So, it’s which, who went wacky first, the chicken-and-the-egg. Carlton Cuse: We also saw a very sane Rousseau at least at the beginning of this. Very kind of a wonderful actress. Rousseau was kind of a nice girl until everything went wrong for her, wasn’t she? Damon Lindelof: Yeah. Well, you know, the Island will do it to you. Especially when people are flashing into out of existence and disappear and… Oh, it’s just a wild and wildly place, isn’t it? Carlton Cuse: That is a very wild and wildly place. So, I don’t think we can really say too much about Episode 507 other than it’s called “316” which is confusing enough in itself. Damon Lindelof: Speaking of confusing. When Carlton says “Episode 507” which is the next Episode you seen… we actually wrote 506 and 507 fairly simultaneously. Carlton and I wrote both those scripts. You know, one of them is called “The Life And Death Of Jeremy Bentham”, the other is “316”, and for reasons that will become apparent you once you’ve seen both Episodes – they can sort of be watched in either order. But we actually felt like the order that made more sense, I mean was cooler, was to show “507” first. This is only happened once before in the history of the Show for those of you die-hard fans, we challenge you to figure out when that was. Carlton Cuse: That was way back. Damon Lindelof: Way back in Season 1. Carlton Cuse: In Season 1. So, anyway, “316” felt like it was better to see in front of the “The Life And Death Of Jeremy Bentham”. And that Episode as the title may infer, you know, has to do with Locke. But I, there is probably some good information to get in “316” before we get to explaining how was that Locke… Well I guess if it’s called “The Life And Death…” I would assume that we’re gonna find out… Damon Lindelof: How Locke ended up in that coffin. Carlton Cuse: That’s right. Damon Lindelof: It’s exciting. Carlton Cuse: That’s good. Damon Lindelof: Well, I can’t wait. Carlton Cuse: We’re blasting long here today folks and not gonna take a lot of your precious time. And we’re gonna go right to… Damon Lindelof: I wouldn’t really use the word “blasting”. Carlton Cuse: Questions! Damon Lindelof: All right, Carlton, you’re wanna go first, you obvious are very excited. Carlton Cuse: I am very excited! Damon Lindelof: Ok, go for it. Who is this from? Carlton Cuse: OK. There is a sort of a theme to my questions today and this is from mostly from Canadians and this is from Red Deer in Alberta, Canada. “Which cast member of LOST would you like to see become a successful cast member of the show “Dancing With The Stars”?” Damon Lindelof: Wow! Hmm! Wow! That is an question! I think the obvious answer here is Hurley. Carlton Cuse: Did you see the Steve Wozniak is gonna be on “Dancing With The Stars” this season? Damon Lindelof: No I didn’t see that. What did they pay you? What did they pay you to plug “Dancing With The Stars”? Carlton Cuse: Nothing! Damon Lindelof: I did not see that but I will be tuning in because… Carlton Cuse: Lawrence Taylor and Woz going head to head…come on. Damon Lindelof: That’s unbelievable. You’re not really interested in how I would answer this question. You just were like “Oh, here is my opportunity to make…” Carlton Cuse: No, no, no! Hurley, please! Please, tell me why Hurley? Damon Lindelof: I would like to see Jorge because I believe he could win “Dancing With The Stars”. And I’ve seen Jorge’s moves and they are impressive to say the least. And that would be my guess. Well, I can’t wait to see what the emergent theme of your questions, Carlton. I have some suspicions they’re all involve you getting paid by ABC for plugging their shows. My question is from Todd B. in Ann Arbor, Michigan. Carlton Cuse: Uhhh! Home of the Dharma Initiative… Damon Lindelof: That is my understanding. “In the Episode “Jughead” when Desmond finds Theresa after talking to janitor in Oxford. Is Theresa in the same kind of time trance as Eloise the rat or George Minkowski from the freighter?” This is a serious question, Carlton, because we often… Carlton Cuse: I would say that’s a very perceptive observation, I mean, clearly, we kind of have some information from “The Constant”. There was some research going on with Faraday that involved other subjects and it’s entirely plausible that his friend Theresa might have been someone who he tried to do little consciousness travelling with. And things didn’t work out too well. Damon Lindelof: I really hope we’ll see Theresa again because I’d like to know the answer to this question. Carlton Cuse: Well, I think you might! That’s exciting. Damon Lindelof: You heard it here first folks. Carlton Cuse: Right, Damon, here we go. Damon Lindelof: All right, you ask your silly questions and I’ll ask the questions people want answered. Carlton Cuse: “Hi Damon and Carlton”, this is good. You answer Canadian questions, right? “The “Oceanic 6” needs to take John Locke’s body back with them to the Island. Oceanic 815 also had a body on board Christian Shephard. So, my question is “What’s Christian Shephard’s body in any way a factor in the 815 making it to the Island? And if Locke might not be gone for good, as Ben suggested, is resurrection of a sort possible for Christian?” I know you guys said definitively that he was dead, but is he more than just an image that Island is using to communicate?” Damon Lindelof: Well, I’m afraid we don’t answer Canadian questions. (Carlton and Kris are laughing) But that was really well thought out to… Just nothing against Canada, there are many wonderful people there, but we don’t answer. Well, in all seriousness, I think that this is an excellent question and in next Episode “316” you might find someone is talking about John Locke’s body in relation to Christian Shephard’s body and the word “proxy” might be mentioned. That’s your word for the day – “proxy”. (Carlton and Damon are pronouncing word “proxy” simultaneously) Carlton Cuse: Awesome. Ok. Damon Lindelof: All right, Carlton. I said only straight serious questions. This is one that I’d never been ask before and I think Jae Dally from Chicago, Illinois wants to know and this is one that I know you can answer. “What happened to Bpo Bpo, Sun’s dog? Was the dog put in a kennel before Sun and Jin got on flight 815? If so, did Sun pick up Bpo Bpo after getting back from the Island?” Carlton Cuse: Good God… Bpo Bpo is with Libby and Kate’s plane and they’re having their own spin off series. Damon Lindelof: Well, there you go. Coming soon on ABC… Carlton Cuse: Bpo Bpo? I am just gonna say right now Bpo Bpo might be one of those mysteries that just doesn’t get answered by the end of Year 6. Damon Lindelof: Bpo Bpo is right there at the top of mysteries that we don’t think are mysteries. Of which there will be many hounding us at the end of the show. Carlton Cuse: Oh! Hounding us? Damon Lindelof: Oh, good God! Next question. Final question, Carlton. You have a final one then I have a final. Carlton Cuse: All right. This is sticking with my theme, this is from Jessy in Toronto, Ontario. “Hey, guys!” One of your loyal Canadian fans here, Damon. “Just had a question from Season 4 Episode 'The Other Woman'. During that therapy session with Juliet and Harper Harper mentions that Juliet looks like her. I was wondering if this was a reference to either Ben’s mother or Ben’s childhood friend Annie both of whom share resemblance with Juliet. Thanks.” Damon Lindelof: That’s a very insightful question and I think hopefully you’ll be getting the answer before the series is over but you’re asking exactly the right question. My therapy says that basically your mother is the only one who counts in, so you keep sort of trying to replicate that through your life. Carlton Cuse: Ok. Damon Lindelof: “Dear sneaky executive producers! You are so busted!” says Stacey Je from Raleigh, North Carolina. “I’m not sure where all that zombie talk originated but you guys have known all along that Season 5 would in fact be the Zombie Season. Jin and Danielle raised from the dead, Jin’s lips even look to little zombiesh when they pull him to shore, could have been the sun and salt water, but my money is on zombie. And I have no doubt that once Locke is brought back to the Island he will also take zombie form and live again. What’s next? Nikki and Paulo up from their graves? That’s it – no question. Just wanted you to know that the jig was up, or is it gig? Ok, that’s my question – is it jig or gig?” Carlton Cuse: (laughing) I think it’s jig, I think a gig… I think it’s jig. The jig is up like… I keep thinking of like some sort of you know old like Warner Brothers crime drama – “the jig is up, Damon”. Damon Lindelof: If you think about the origin of it “the jig is up”. Is this some sort of a dance thing just to go back to your… It’s like basically everybody is kind of a dancing around and the guy says “All right everybody, the jig is up!” Carlton Cuse: The jig is up. It’s for addition. Hide the bottles. Here we come with the Tommy Guns. Damon Lindelof: Right. So I’m wanna go with jig. Carlton Cuse: And I’m wanna say “Stacey, we’re busted”. That’s it. You have done it. People ask us all the time how the fan ever figure out the show, the answer is “yes, Stacey, you have”. Season 5 is Zombie Season. Damon Lindelof: Season 5 is in fact Zombie Season. Carlton Cuse: Subversively hidden under the guise of time travel. Damon Lindelof: All righty, well, why even continue? Great podcast. By great I mean mediocre. Carlton Cuse: I’m sorry we couldn’t get to this question which is, you know “Damon and Carlton, if you wrote Star Wars Episodes 1 through 3 what major changes would you have made?” Damon Lindelof: I’m glad that you didn’t get to that question here day. Carlton Cuse: That’s for another time. Damon Lindelof: Yeah, let’s start with the Jar Jar… Star Wars has own Nikki and Paulo. Carlton Cuse: All right, guys, well, thanks for checking us out this week. We will back to you very soon with another LOST podcast and hope you enjoy the show this week and thanks as always for paying attention. Damon Lindelof: Yough, Canada! Carlton Cuse: Bye! LOST final theme. (Kris White’s concluding part as always) Category:Transcripts